Alexa Bliss And Nia Jax more than friends?
by wcwboston
Summary: Alexa takes Nia out to dinner will everything go to plan for Alexa?
1. Chapter 1

Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss sat at the bar enjoying some shots, Alexa was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans while Nia was wearing a red dress showing off her curves.

Alexa smiled and laughed. "I am so fucking drunk". Nia laughed back holding her hand walking her into a cab that was waiting outside for them once in the car Alexa couldn't stop laughing everything was funny to her. "Relax sweetie" Nia grinned the cab stopped at Alexa's apartment Nia dragged her upstairs and sat her on the sofa.

"Nia come here" Alexa said Nia nodded and sat besides her Alexa placed herself underneath her arm.

Nia softly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead Alexa would soon fall asleep Nia turned the TV on she stayed up for as long as she could before falling asleep next to Alexa.

Alexa woke up first feeling a massive headache she looked at Nia who was fast asleep she went into the bathroom to shower herself off she closed her eyes still feeling pretty tired she had no idea how long she really slept for.

The sound of the water woke Nia up and she yawned she got up and slowly opened the door. "You want coffee Lex?" Nia asked softly as she was just as tired as Alexa Bliss was.

"Yes" Alexa said bluntly before hopping out and wrapping a towel around herself she watched as the door closed she grinned, "Oh Nia just make a move already " She said to herself she loved Nia she was always there for her no matter what even when she was acting like a total bitch Nia could handle her.

Alexa sat down on the sofa with the towel still wrapped around her slowly sipping on her coffee. "Nia go ahead use the shower" Nia blushed while looking at the almost fully naked Alexa Bliss. "Yeah I probably should huh."

Why Nia was in the shower Alexa got dressed in her gym clothes she found some clothes that Nia had left at her place months ago she went and opened the door without knocking seeing the beautiful Nia Jax completely naked she bit her lip and dropped the clothes before quickly closing the door.

Nia sighed and wiped herself down before getting dressed into jeans that showed off her ass and a Alexa Bliss shirt that she got given to her.

When Nia walked out things went quiet Nia sat next to her on the sofa and said. "You need to learn how to knock."

Alexa laughed, "My place bitch" She said teasing her best friend, "This is true" Nia said with a laugh but saying, "Well you seemed to like what you saw."

Alexa smirked. "What's not to like?" She teased looking at the plus sized diva Nia blushed before responding, "Again this is true."

"Maybe we could go out for dinner some time but you know like a date" Nia put on a thinking face when she knew the answer, "Anytime sweetie."

Weeks went by they seen each other on the road but never brought the date idea up again until it was a Saturday night and Alexa was lonely she laid in bed rolling around before grabbing her phone. "Nia how about that date?".

Later that night Alexa sat at her table wearing a black dress that she normally wouldn't wear but for Nia she would.

Nia was running late she wanted to look perfect for her date she pushed her breasts up and finished putting her make up on before leaving.

Alexa checked her watch sighing before looking up to see the taller woman. "I'm so sorry I'm late" Nia said giving her date a kiss before sitting down across from Alexa Bliss.

"Don't sweat it" Alexa replied, "I ordered for you hope you don't mind" Nia smiled, "Never" She kicked her heel off and ran her foot up her dates leg making Alexa turn bright red.

The food came over fries and burgers for both ladies they were having great conversation this date was going perfect so far.

Alexa noticed some sauce on her dates lips she leaned in and licked it off before softly kissing her pink lips.

Nia moaned into her mouth and returned the kiss sliding her tongue inside of her mouth rolling her tongue around her wet mouth, "Let's go".

Alexa got to the door unlocking it with her key as quick as she could she kissed Nia and pushed her up towards the wall, " Clothes off" Nia stripped down to her bra and panties following Alexa into her large bedroom.

Nia pulled her into her body and moved her hair behind her ear and softly placed her lips against hers as her hand found its way underneath her panties sliding a finger into her pussy.

Alexa moaned and felt Nias finger traveling deeply inside of her, "Fuck me now beautiful" She pulled her jeans off along with her panties and pushed her onto the bed she landed on the pillows looking up at her best friend turned lover.

"Ready babe? She got underneath the blankets and pushed her head towards her pussy she softly kissed her clit before sliding her tongue around it before sticking her tongue deeply inside of Alexa.

She moaned out and lifted up her back breathing hard feeling her tongue lapping around and around, " Nia... " She felt herself leaking into her mouth she dug her nails on her shoulder before feeling her deep release.

Nia kissed up her tummy until reaching her lips, "I love you" Alexa smiled at her and said softly, "Love you Nia" Alexa switched with Nia and laid on top of her she slid her fingers deeply inside of her feeling her tight warm pussy feeling the pre cum dripping along her fingertips.

Alexa watched as her mouth went wide open Nia was loving every second of this, Alexa slid in another finger filling her lover up as she moved her fingers in and out feeling the cum completely cover her hand she than went onto move them side to side making Nia scream and squirt out, "Oh yeah you like that don't you baby?" Alexa teased not stopping her fingers even after Nia was done the room was steaming filled with heat from the new couple.

Alexa let up and pulled out her fingers replacing it with her long tongue cleaning up her date the sound of her loud moans went throughout the bedroom.

She loved the taste of her lovers sweet pussy as she darted her tongue deeper inside Nia she thought it was over for now but Nia wasn't going to complain she grabbed onto her large breasts and pushed herself against her tongue she pulled back on her hair feeling her second orgasm building up more by the second. "Oh fuck baby fuck don't stop."

Alexa followed her orders as she tasted her cum dripping along her taste buds before hearing another scream she smirked before licking her up like a kitty would to milk.

She crawled up and kissed Nia before crawling into her arms as Nia laid there breathing heavy she softly stroked her lovers hair before falling asleep with her.


	2. The Fight For Control

Alexa P.O.V

I woke up and looked at Nia she looked beautiful I sat up and went to the kitchen turning on the kettle I yawned and waited. "Hurry up" I said before hearing footsteps I turned around to see Nia completely naked. "Hey Alexa" she said I smiled and kissed her lips before turning around and pouring her a cup of coffee. "Here you go.." I said before feeling her arms around my waist with her lips pressing against my lips I blushed and felt myself become wet. "Oh Nia" I moaned out softly.

She grabbed the coffee and took a sip out of the cup before passing it back to me I took a sip feeling the hot drink going down my throat. "Baby.." I said as I felt her kisses going down my shoulders I turned my head around and stared at her she looked up at me as our eyes connected. "We'll continue this later" Nia said I about groaned I can't believe she was going to leave me all hot and heavy like this she walked away and headed to the bathroom and I soon heard the shower water pouring down I stood there with my eyes wide I sighed and went and sat on the sofa turning on the TV trying to take my mind off the throbbing down below.

Ten minutes passed and the water turned off I couldn't take this anymore I walked to the bathroom to see Nia with a towel wrapped around her she looked at me and grinned. "Yes?" She teased I leaned up and kissed her before removing her towel I got on my knees and stuck my tongue deeply inside of her if she thought she would be in control of me when she had another thing coming I heard her moans echo through out the room before she quickly released into my mouth I swallowed and soon returned to my feet. "Really you couldn't last a minute?" I teased and she turned red I walked pass her and turned the shower on she looked at me and said. "Well another shower can't hurt"

She closed the door and I pushed my head against hers. "Whose mine?" Nia bit her lip. "Me" I smirked "Yes you are don't ever play that hard to get shit on me" Nia nodded. "Now wash my hair" I ordered and Nia quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle I closed my eyes and relaxed feeling her strong hands massaging my head I smiled and leaned against her body. "So I'm thinking about going to see a movie Nia and I want you to come" Nia washed the shampoo out and said. "What movie?" I thought about it for a second. "Whatever I decide" I turned around and jumped up wrapping my legs around her we rubbed our vaginas together back and forth and moaned loudly she felt amazing I threw my head back and she kissed my throat thought that one moment she was in full control I quickly turned it around and grabbed her hair and pushed her face against mine as we locked lips once again I moaned into her mouth before we both screamed out bodies both shaking before meeting our ultimate climax.

Back in the bedroom we both got dressed for our movie date. "That was amazing Alexa" she said while pulling up her jeans I nodded. "I know baby" I put on my leather jacket before grabbing the car keys throwing them to her she caught the keys and I grabbed her belt and pulled her against me looking into her eyes. "Mine."

We arrived at the movie theatre and we brought tickets to the latest Fifty Shades movie she carried our drinks and popcorn as we walked into the theatre room we took a seat in the middle of the room having the perfect view. "Thanks for paying Nia" she kissed me. "Always" I rested my head in the side of her neck and let her hold me once again she was in control I sat as the movie came on to gain back my control I softly rubbed her vagina through her jeans and soon sat up and slid my hand down her pants my fingers were soon deeply inside her I used my spare hand to eat some popcorn and enjoyed the movie.

She soon came and I pulled my fingers out I looked at her breathing hard moaning through her teeth. "Enjoying the movie Nia?" I asked before giving her a sip of my soda. "Cool down baby it isn't that hot in here."

The movie ended and we both enjoyed it. "Come on babe" I took her hand and walked her out of the large room I noticed on the way out that Becky was staring us down as we held hands that was weird. "Nia did you see Becky staring at us?" She looked back to see her. "Yeah I see her now probably just jealous" I laughed and headed out of the movie theatre and out to the parking lot where we parked out rental Nia opened the door for me and I got in first she soon followed and sat in the drivers seat. "Great movie huh babe?" I asked while she started the car up. "Yeah it was but I missed the first 30 minutes thanks to you" she laughed and I grinned.

We arrived back at my place as soon as the door shut I kissed my woman and pushed her up against the wall tasting her perfect lips I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and she quickly did the same as I soon felt her tongue in my mouth. "Nia bedroom now" I ordered she quickly carried me up and took me to my bedroom softly pushing me into bed. "Shut the lights baby.."

Hours went out the window as we were Still making love clothes were all across the room she was between my legs again and I was about to meet my climax for the forth time tonight I'd never have anybody turn me on so much she was so beautiful and those eyes would make me melt not that I'd ever tell her that.

I lifted my back up and screamed releasing into her mouth breathing heavy I quickly put my back down looking up at the roof as I felt her tongue cleaning me up I softly held her hair licking my lips in pleasure I pulled her up to me from the hair staring into her in the darkness. "Tomorrow I want to go public I want to show you off" it was pretty soon and this may of been crazy but I knew my friends would accept this.

Nia kissed me so I took that as a yes she soon laid her head on my shoulder closing her eyes. "Nia... Nia?" I looked down as she was fast asleep I smirked and pulled the blankets over our naked bodies smiling to myself before falling asleep.


End file.
